1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of valves, and more particularly, to a configurable actuation-orientation valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solenoid valves are used in a variety of applications. One widespread use is in a valve island comprising a base structure or manifold including one or more common conduits and one or more electrical power connections. The one or more common conduits can comprise supply conduits, exhaust conduits, or other conduits that can be coupled to valves installed to the valve island. Valves can be added to or removed from the valve island. Additional conduits can interconnect valves of the valve island and can connect the valves to various external devices.
Valves can have either a normally-open (NO) functionality or a normally-closed (NC) functionality. In a NO valve, the valve mechanism is normally open and allows fluid flow in the absence of solenoid energization. In contrast, in the NC valve mechanism, fluid flow is only allowed in the presence of solenoid energization.
There exists a need for valves that can be either NC or NO, but still interchangeably fit to a valve island. Further, there exists a need for valves that can be easily and economically manufactured with either NO or NC functionality and while using common parts.